


"Маленькая девочка со взглядом волчицы"

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Посреди хаоса на крыше невысокого здания стояли две фигуры, на которые не падала ни одна дождевая капля. Они отстранено наблюдали за мечущимися в панике людьми.





	"Маленькая девочка со взглядом волчицы"

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни Крематория - Маленькая девочка. Ничего общего с песней, кроме одной строчки.

      Таймер отсчитывал последние свои секунды, сменяя цифры на электронной панели с тихим щелчком. Три, два, один... Раздался чудовищной силы взрыв, сметая ударной волной близлежащие части зданий, строений, отбрасывая людей, переворачивая машины и выбивая стекла. Поднятая волной пыль стоит непроницаемым облаком. Когда эхо взрыва наконец затихает, наступает самая страшная и тихая минута катастрофы. За это короткое время люди сознают произошедшее, постепенно отходят от шока и начинают чувствовать раны и увечья, видят собственные оторванные, придавленные или раздавленные конечности... А потом отовсюду раздаются крики, плач, вой и стоны бьющихся в агонии, захлебывающихся в собственной крови людей, испуганные до смерти лица, везде мертвые тела... Нет ничего страшнее этой первой минуты после трагедии.   
      Посреди этого хаоса на крыше невысокого здания стояли две фигуры, на которые не падала ни одна дождевая капля. Они отстраненно наблюдали за мечущимися в панике тенями. Одна, та, что пониже, была ниже второй почти на две головы. Совсем еще маленькая девочка, на вид едва ли старше четырнадцати, была одета в тонкое не по погоде кружевное платьице черного цвета. Оно нежно обнимало девичью фигурку, элегантно поддерживало маленькую, только начинавшую формироваться грудь. Широкий корсет опоясывал ее, плавно перетекая в многослойную пышную юбку, нижние слои которой были жемчужно-белыми и покрывались несколькими полотнами черного кружева.   
      Лицо девочки было прикрыто небольшой черной вуалью, крепящейся на ободке с такого же цвета большой розой, слегка смещенной влево. Еще одним ее аксессуаром служили тонкие кружевные перчатки чуть выше локтя и с полуоткрытыми ладонями. Большое количество темного цвета сочеталось с ее белой, почти прозрачной кожей. Если отстранить легкую и невесомую тень ее вуали, можно было бы разглядеть мягкое детское лицо. Утонченные и плавные черты, пухлые бледно-розовые губки, по-детски чуть округлые щечки и большие выразительные глаза делали ее очень похожей на красивую куколку с милым, едва не идеальным личиком. Ее красота была на грани естественного и искусственного, холодного и надменного и теплого и нежного.   
      Идеальность нарушалась необычным и неестественным белым цветом ее длинных до талии волос. Создавалось впечатление, словно они в одно мгновение потеряли все краски, оставив под собой белый мягкий каскад. И ее глаза. Серые, темнеющие к краю радужки, они были полны непонятной грусти. Взгляд девочки был не по годам зрелым, будто покрытым пеленой сотен прожитых лет, совсем не детского опыта и коктейля грусти, тоски и боли. Лишь однажды встретившись с ее глазами, любой против воли задумается о ее истинном возрасте.   
      Внешность обманчива - говорят люди, и в этом они правы. Не одна тысяча лет за ее плечами, не одно имя, стертое в летописях, носила она у людей, а настоящее позабыто было даже ею самой. Кто она и что позволяет ей жить так долго? Никто из людей этого не знает, ошибочно называя ее смертью, небытием. Но это не так. Она есть воплощение возрождения и вечного спокойствия, хранительница снов и надежд, жнец потерянных душ и сторонняя наблюдательница чужих жизней. Существует ли она? На этот вопрос и сама не знает ответа.   
\- Смотритель, - тихим шепотом за гранью слышимости привлек к себе внимание ее спутник бархатным баритоном. - Пора.   
      Молодому мужчине на вид было около двадцати четырех лет. Длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла были собраны назад в низкий хвост. На нем был старомодный костюм по моде семнадцатого века, состоящий из черного, обшитого серебряной нитью камзола, белоснежного жабо, кожаных брюк и высоких сапог, из которых, если присмотреться, была чуть видна витиеватая рукоять кинжала. Рука, обтянутая короткой белой перчаткой, лежала на эфесе шпаги, крепленой на поясе. Черты лица выдавали в нем аристократа. Жесткость взгляда темно-синих глаз резко контрастировала с тонкой, но мягкой линией губ, а тонкая, заметная лишь при ближайшем рассмотрении, упрямая морщинка на лбу выдавала в нем соответствующую сторону характера.   
\- Пора, - повторила девочка взрослым голосом, в котором прорывались звонкие нотки, выдающие в ней ребенка, - Но давай побудем здесь еще немного. Мы не спешим.   
      Около минуты длилось молчание. Две фигуры стояли бок о бок, как в кокон объятые собственной тишиной, отличной от шума и криков внизу. Каждый думал о своем. О потерянной когда-то человечности, о простых радостях жизни, недоступной бессмертным, и других вещах, что забылись за давностью лет и оставили после себя лишь бледные блеклые воспоминания.   
      Никто действительно не спешил. Напротив, они жаждали оттянуть этот момент как можно дольше. Она не хотела идти вниз. Потому что боялась. Не хотела снова читать судьбы и жизни одним лишь взглядом, но это было выше ее сил.   
      Первой нарушила тишину маленькая взрослая леди. Словно в задумчивости, она озвучила свои мысли:   
\- Странные. Воистину странные люди. На свете, где множество всего прекрасного, такого как любовь, доброта, нежность, красота... Они тратят свое драгоценное время на ненависть, убивая других и себя. Им дана такая короткая жизнь! - проговорила она и ненадолго замолчала, словно подбирая слова, - Им дана такая короткая жизнь. Знаешь, я восхищаюсь ими. Так много путей для них открыты! Так много чувств! В отличие от нас, теней, они не существуют, а живут. По-настоящему. Их жизнь так коротка, но она полна всего удивительного и прекрасного, что я им завидую, - она замолчала, и пауза в этот раз была дольше. Искры, что зажглись было в ее холодных глазах, тут же растаяли. Слушатель терпеливо ждал продолжения монолога.   
\- И все же они тратят ее в пустую, - продолжила она потускневшим снова голосом после затянувшейся паузы, - Убивают, грабят, исходят ненавистью, словно ядом... Поразительно, что даже в этом прекрасном мире им удалось придумать скуку! Они разрушают себя. По грамму, по капельке. Так больно видеть все это... Иногда я думаю о том, что мы потеряли, и о том, что, возможно, приобрели. Я не хочу смотреть на погибающий мир, но и не в моих силах дать им надежду.   
      Она надолго замолчала, а затем так же в тишине направилась к самому краю крыши. Тихо спорхнув вниз (ее выдали только слабо цокнувшие каблучки черных туфелек, которые, впрочем, едва ли были слышны), она медленно двинулась сквозь редеющую толпу. Никто не толкнул ее, хоть и не видел ее ни один человек, ни одна пылинка или капля крови не брызнула, запачкав ее. Она проплывала мимо тех, кто еще был способен шевелиться, отчаянно боролся за жизнь, кому было суждено пережить этот день или прожить следующий.   
      Подойдя к мужчине, лежащему на спине в неестественной позе, которому передавило ноги тем, что осталось от бетонной колонны, и перебило позвоночник, она замерла. Глядя на это истекающее кровью покореженное тело, уже не воющее и вопящее от боли, а смирившееся и обездвиженное агонией, она чувствовала, как сжимается её сердце. Мужчина, которому две недели спустя должно было исполнится тридцать шесть, отчаянно сжимал в руке кусок фотобумаги с изображением миловидной женщины и двух очаровательных детей четырех и семи лет. Младшая девочка, что родится через шесть месяцев, никогда не будет знать своего отца лично, а только по рассказам овдовевшей матери, а ее старшие сестренка и братик будут бережно собирать и хранить крупицы детских воспоминаний, которых всегда будет мало. Его супруга никогда не смирится с потерей и не сможет полюбить кого-то столь же сильно и отчаянно. Любящая и счастливая семья в прошлом.   
      Его глаза, покрытые пеленой боли и слез, на мгновенье приобретают осмысленность и ясность. Девичий взгляд цепляет его, и время замирает. Они оба понимают, что будет дальше. На лице мужчины нет испуга или отчаяния, а только смирение, слепое подчинение беспощадной судьбе.   
      Легко маневрируя между осколками и камнями беловолосая приближается вплотную к обездвиженному мужчине. Не жалея собственных коленей, она опускается ими на осколки разбитого стекла и острые камни перед ним. Нежно кладет его голову на свои колени, ласково перебирая коротко стриженые темные пряди, кое-где слипшиеся от крови. Они понимают друг друга без слов. Умирающий умоляет только об одном: передать его семье, что любит их, а она так же взглядом обещает выполнить просьбу. И оба знают, что это ложь.   
      Белые локоны накрывают их, защищая от всего мира, когда она осторожно наклоняется к нему. Невесомое касание ее теплых губ к его прохладным. Она отстраняется, а из его пересохших губ с тихим хрипом тает последний вдох и взор невидяще устремляется в плачущее небо. Это первая душа из многих за этот и следующий вечер. Всего их будет семнадцать на месте, еще двадцать три в больнице и шестеро по дороге туда. Итого сорок шесть душ. А после выполнения своей работы беловолосый ангел будет долго и горько рыдать в нежных, но сильных объятиях своего спутника, оплакивая всех отпущенных в прошлом, сейчас и тех, кто только будет таять на ее руках. И пусть они возродятся, но сейчас и всегда она будет безутешна. А спутник ее никогда не покинет и, успокаивая, будет звать ее по имени. Настоящему.   
      Такова судьба единственного в своем роде ангела смерти.

**Author's Note:**

> *Отсылка к словам Терри Пратчетта


End file.
